


Gone for Good

by crookedspoon



Series: 100 Shall Be the Number [16]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Community: 1_million_words, Community: 31_days, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2232636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl's used to absences, no good-byes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone for Good

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Aug 24, 2014 ["You can’t lose this one."](http://31-days.dreamwidth.org/7225.html) from 31_days and 1_million_words' Cry Me A River prompt ["Lost!"](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/585301.html)
> 
> _I want a graphic or 100 words featuring someone who has lost someone. Lost someone to a crowd, to another person, to a disease or accident._

Absences marked Daryl's life. Merle found his second home in juvie. His father cared more for chasing skirts than providing food. And his mother, she up'n roasted herself while Daryl was out playing. No good-byes. Sometimes he wondered if that was her excuse to get away. It wasn't real.

He held out for reunions; someone always came back.

This time though, the crunch of bones under his knife, the brain matter on his face tells him nothing more real than this. 

Merle left him again. With an absence in his life, and no good-bye.

No hope for a reunion neither.


End file.
